Ashstar
Appearance Ashstar is a silvery gray tabby she-cat with green eyes and the main protagonist throughout the series Prophecy of the Wild. History Ashkit (Ashstar) was born to Willowtail and Adderclaw and directly descended from Firestar and Bramblestar. She was the oldest of her litter and the oldest of the only litter. Willowtail and Adderclaw never wanted a lot of kits so they only had one litter. She was curious and sometimes a rule breaker, though she did love hanging out with her good friends. She sneaked out of the nursery at times and proved to be unafraid of the cold. Leaf-bare didn't seem to have any effect on her, though her littermates weren't. She showed interest in being both a medicine cat and warrior at an early age. She later became a warrior apprentice at the age of six moons, as the Warrior Code states. Her personality type is INFP-T. Apprentice As an apprentice, her mentor was Mosswillow, Briarwhisper's sister. Her mentor pushed her to her utmost limits, while her good friend Dawnpaw was focused on fighting, since Dawnpaw was already great at hunting. Frostpaw, her best friend, would always be better than her, no matter what she did, because Frostpaw was more serious in becoming a warrior. Nevertheless, the den-mates would compete to see who would make the best warrior and their mentors would remind them that their loyalty was the utmost important, alongside with family and friends. Ashpaw brought back Cory and Cora, who were later Thornshadow and Rosewillow. She found them on her second hunting progress assessment, about half way through her time as an apprentice. However, Thornshadow and Rosewillow were better than Ashpaw, even when they were training to be warriors. This made the other apprentices, including Ashpaw, slightly jealous. This pushed them to train hard and excel in everything they did. Their mentors stopped them from exausting themselves as well as not hunting too much prey that would cause the forest to suffer. Ashpaw relaxed a bit but was still cold to the former kittypets. This lasted for about three moons, up until her final warrior assessment. During this time, she went to two peaceful gatherings and met Flintpaw, a very pale gray, almost white, tom apprentice with blue eyes. He was also a new apprentice. She was shy when he approached her, but eventually opened up and became good friends. On the day of her hunting assessment, Alderwood told them about the rules of the assessments. She was going to watch them. Ashpaw was ecstatic but nervous at the same time. This made her unfocused and only brought back five pieces of prey through the entire process of Climbing Sun to High Sun. The mentors and Alderwood were disappointed, but it was still an acceptable number, since a warrior can never be perfect. Both Dawnpaw and Frostpaw brought back more prey than her and Ashpaw made a promise to herself and her mentor that she would do better and stop being too nervous and unfocused. On the day of her warrior assessment, at Rising Sun, Thornwillow and Roseshadow had yowled, them being on vigil all night. The camp was being attacked by hungry badgers! Ashpaw and the other apprentices, including Thornshadow and Rosewillow, fought with all their skill and chased the badgers away. That made them pass their assessment, and Ashpaw became Ashwhisper. Dawnpaw was now Dawnwish and Frostpaw was Frostpool. Her littermates became Blossombreeze, Silverlight, Cloudheart and Jayclaw. During her vigil, ShadowClan had passed through SkyClan territory and attacked their camp. Their yowls woke up the clan and drove back ShadowClan. Warrior From then on, it was peaceful and Ashwhisper lived the life of a warrior, though she had a falling out with her friends about Flintblaze. They eventually made up and lived the life of a normal warrior again. It surprised the clan when Dawnwish's father and deputy, Eagleheart, decided to retire. He was getting old, but nobody knew who Lilystar would choose for the next deputy. Ashwhisper knew that Lilystar had a connection with Eagleheart, because he was her nephew. But what surprised Ashwhisper was when Lilystar chose her as deputy. Ashwhisper was grateful to her and promised to serve the clan for many moons to come. Deputy As Ashwhisper, her apprentice she was training already was Robinpaw. Robinpaw was lithe but easily distracted (Robinpaw was found at one moon old outside the clans on her own), but she liked helping the medicine cats. She was halfway through her training already but Ashwhisper was giving up on Robinpaw slowly, thinking that she wouldn't become a warrior. She wasn't born with siblings who she could play with to grow powerful muscles. Sparrowfang, after Nightheart retired, dropped hints that Robinpaw could become a great medicine cat. Ashwhisper knew that Robinpaw would never love the life of a warrior, so persuaded her to pursue the noble path of a medicine cat instead. Robinpaw agreed, and that was the end of it. Ashwhisper fell into grief after losing her apprentice that decided a warrior's life just wasn't for her. However, a few moons later, Lilystar trusted her with a new apprentice: Mallowpaw. Mallowpaw was built for the life of a warrior, but Ashwhisper was still recovering. Mallowpaw thought maybe he had already disappointed his mentor, and never tried hard. He didn't think there was a point in trying if your mentor was distant and didn't really give a mouse dung for what he did. But Ashwhisper noticed the drop in his skill and became the legendary mentor. Mallowpaw was delighted, but fell into grief again when his sister, Sagepaw, had died, at the age of 11 and a half moons old. She received the name Sageheart when she went to StarClan, and once again Mallowpaw was discouraged. A few moons later, after he had become a warrior, he was found dead on the river bank. Ashwhisper was horrified but stayed strong. Lilystar of course trusted her with Mallowtail's eager sister from a younger litter: Sunnypaw. She became a great warrior under the careful guidance of Ashwhisper, and became Sunnystrike. Ashwhisper was proud of her former apprentice, but there was sadness inside her. Mate Ashwhisper was once hunting alone when she realized she had reached the SkyClan border. On the otherside was Flintblaze, who was as startled as she was. She was cautious but then ecstatic that she could meet her best friend once again. They hadn't spoken since they were apprentices! They became mates through a few more meetings and eventually he joined ThunderClan, with Ashwhisper lying that he came on his free will. They were happy, but one part of Ashwhisper knew that he did miss his littermates, but he wouldn't go back. He loved Ashwhisper and she loved him. Leader Lilystar was unfortunately killed in battle with WindClan, but her clan were strong and ready to fight. Ashstar, the new leader, appointed Flintblaze as Featherpaw's mentor. She herself decided to mentor Stormpaw, the younger apprentice. She taught her all she knew, and together they made a great team. Blossombreeze had kits: Morningpaw and Alderpaw. Stormpaw became Stormstrike and he was mates with Morningsong. Alderwood was Morningpaw's mentor as well as deputy. Lives Ashstar's Lives: Life of Love: Given by Sageheart Life of Balance: Given by Darkbreeze Live of Loyalty: Given by Lilystar Life of Energy: Given by Cloudwhisker Life of Storytelling: Given by Leafpelt Life of Determination: Given by Cherrystreak Life of Courage: Given by Gingerstar Quotes "Well, I do like healing, but being a warrior is more exciting!" Ashkit to Eagleheart. "He'll have them fight each other!" Ashpaw to Frostpaw. "I'm so sorry, mother, I should have listened." Ashwhisper to Willowtail. "No, it's alright, Mallowpaw. But you should use more power." Ashwhisper to Mallowpaw. "I'm sorry, Robinflower, I should have known what you were thinking." Ashstar to Robinflower. "Flintblaze, what have I done?" Ashwhisper to Flintblaze. Mentor and Apprentices Mentor: Mosswillow (formerly) Apprentices: Robinpaw/flower, Mallowpaw/tail, Sunnypaw/strike, Stormpaw/strike (All formerly)